User talk:Princess Moonlight
WELCOME TO MY TALKPAGE my archieves my messages by users. Yep, lots of people where I live are getting it too. I think it will be a bad cold season this Winter. How's the weather in the Maldives? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:25, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's been pretty cloudy where I live. It's been raining heavily lately much to everyone's relief. The Summer was so hot @@! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand why the transformations are rumored to have ridiculous names. Oh well, it's possibly just a rumour. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:02, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi dear!! Yay, you're back Sarah, I missed you so much :')!! So how are you :D?? Mannual? Roxy's boyfriend, right? He makes his first appearance in issue 82, he is really nice - he cares about Roxy very much. I wish Mannual appear in TV series too :(!!! 04:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanx sarah!!! june;) fly with me 04:46, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ^^. Sure :D!!! And yes, I can. By the way, how's weather in the Maldives :D?? 04:53, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that part is also available in Sirenix page, so I think it's unnecessary :D! Btw, how are you Sarah :x? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:24, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, the same with me :D! Yep, I know, large amounts, but most of them be here to trash or vandalize the wiki! Hmm... sooner or later, this wiki will be falling apart, thanks to them and Nick >"ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh... I didn't tell you... It's me. I just changed my username. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 11:34, May 22, 2013 (UTC) He's very good. Caring and protective, and really sweet! I think he suits her perfectly. If Nick and Roxy's haters didn't interfere, I'm sure he'd have been on the animated series :D! And you :D? What do you think about him? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:37, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I've just read its comic/manga :D! But it sounds good :D! Another kind of magical creatures and adventure :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:54, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Somehow magic really attracts me :P! :D! Okay... I'll try to find his picture :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:00, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Sarah, can I change the pictures? Can't click upload a new version, can you please add the delete in the blurry pictures? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC) What's up :P? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:10, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Um, Sarah, next time when you don't use any picture, or just replace them with another one, please add to that picture for me. Thanks. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:16, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, yeah... Well, I just decided to help out as much as I can, since right after GCSE and entrance exams, I mayn't have much chance to be around... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:42, May 25, 2013 (UTC) On June and July. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:45, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm not so sure if that spell is re-used in any episodes, so I think I'll lock it whenever I finish 3 first seasons... Just for sure :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:55, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, yes :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:12, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I do :D! They look good :x! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:19, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that's what it means :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:25, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, thank you, it sounds cute, but I think my nickname should be "fata della notte" :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:30, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you're correct :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:40, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :D! No, I rarely read comics... Most of my freetime recently is just enough for watching episodes/movies/specials so far :(! But these days the connection is not very good so downloading them is challenging to me :(! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:43, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Nope, I meant downloading the episodes :P, not comics :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:45, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, some trusted accounts are blocked by Viacom... I really do appreciate Viacom & Nick for what they've done! Besides, I found the web of my friends so I'll rely on them... Well, I don't trust Youtube... Too many crazy people there! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:49, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Many spells are missing and many spells are fake... I have to try @@! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ